


I Want Something Just Like This

by JustWaiting



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dany likes big asses, F/F, Femslash, I don't need your canon, Modern AU, Possibly OOC, They love each other, This is fanfiction, at least they are here, they're lesbians, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWaiting/pseuds/JustWaiting
Summary: I'm learning how to write kissing scenes. I figured I should do one with a pairing I lowkey ship because I know it can never be. I couldn't think of a title, but then this song came on and it's perfect!





	I Want Something Just Like This

The corner where Dany pulled her was dark, with oblivious people milling around them.

Dany stared at her, a small smile playing on her lips. “Well? I did dare you.”

She stared up at the other girl, as a car slowed and stopped, dropping off a couple before pulling away. They’re probably on a date, she rationalized to herself. A real one. Not two friends, hanging out. Alone. She took a step closer.

“Friends don’t kiss friends on the lips.”

Dany gave her a dark look. She felt a fire rush in her core, and she rubbed her legs together to cool it. “Friends who want to be more do.”

She pressed closer to Daenerys, stumbling in her excitement. Each breath was half done, and she could hear the blood rushing through her veins. She looked into Daenerys eyes, dark and engulfing, before stealing a glance at her lips. Her own felt dry and she licked them. She could do this. She was brave. She stood on her toes and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” came the raspy voice of the other girl.

She felt her hands shake and licked her lips again. “If you weren’t so tall, maybe this would be easier.”

She felt hands on her hips pulling her closer still, closer than she knew a person could go.

“What are you,” her warm breath fanned across her lips. “Afraid?”

“Terrified,” she whispered. And before she could talk herself out of it, she pressed her lips to the ones in front of her.

Her lips. They were warm. And soft. Softer than she thought they’d be. Softer than hers to be sure. Dany hadn't moved and to be honest, she wasn’t sure how to take that as a sign. So she pressed her lips against hers again, harder this time. And again. This time, she opened her mouth and sucked the bottom lip into her mouth, biting down. The other girl gasped, and she smirked, tasting the blueberry chapstick she’d given her on her lips.

The hands on her hips flexed and the girl above her groaned, before gripping her harder. One of her hands stayed on the other’s shoulder, the other twining into Daenerys’ pale hair and pulled.

“Oh! Missandei,” she felt a smug grin on her face and then bit the slender neck in front of her. She sucked the salty skin and licked the pulse under her mouth. The groan was low and sultry, and she kissed and sucked her way back to Dany’s mouth.

Dany moaned again, and the vibration felt so good against her mouth that she moaned as well.

“Missy, Missandei, what are you doing to me?” The woman whispered into her mouth, one hand leaving her hip to massage her ass.

She gasped and opened her eyes, pulling back to look at Dany. A trail of saliva followed and she grimaced. “Gross.”

She felt Dany stiffen before pulling back, a small pout on her mouth. “Oh. I’m sorry Missy. I thought… well, I shouldn’t have pressured you into kissing me. I’m,” she swallowed and her eyes held tears.

Missandei was confused for a moment, before realizing what happened and grabbing Daenerys’ hand.

“Not that.” She said, smiling. “I meant the spit. I didn’t realize they would be so much.”

“Oh.” Dany’s face turned red, making her pale hair stand out even more than usual. “Yeah, that is kinda gross, you’re right.” Dany cleared her throat and looked around, embarrassed.

Missandei looked at their hands and entwined their fingers. She pulled her away from the steps and towards the front doors of the theater. “Come on, let’s go pick a movie. You’re paying.”

Daenerys scoffed and looked at her. “I know that. I was the one who asked you on the date.”

She tightened her grip on Dany’s hand before smiling and giving it a brief kiss. Just a peck. “I know this. And I’m glad.”

As they walked to buy them tickets, Dany pulled her closer, and she felt her other hand sneak into her back pocket, holding her ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say, I'm just trying to learn how to write kisses and later sex. I can't believe this is the first time I've written a kissing scene in my 21 years of life. It's a shame. Give me tips people!


End file.
